Khair Algon
Khair Algon, "Ruler of Time and Alchemy" is one of the strongest known entities and the master of Shadowguide. It is a giant golem-like humanoid with extraordinary powers similar to those of Eternal Emperor. It was the embodiment of the disarray of Dark Leyline, using its power and feeding it to Shadowguide and possibly others. It existed in a separate time-space of that of Dystopia timeline which it was keenly observing. It was destroyed by Micoda after he was forced to battle the entity as an Omen of Death. Background As the leylines around the True World were corrupted by darkness, the energies from within the darkness gained sentience. The sentience became a spirit, and this spirit of alchemy itself had supernatural abilities. Unable to maintain its form in the world itself, it could bend time-space to create a lair for itself. As it sensed The Six Mights dwindling and re-appearing, it gave power to a proxy of itself. It crafted a dark entity, using the memory that spirits of Third Universe (Highcosmos) had of Markaj, as a base. It was supposed to contain any threats that might overstep their boundaries, by which it meant not accessing multiple Mights or twisting the space-time to their own ends. This agile, heartless defender of balance was called Shadowguide. Shadowguide decided to create The Black Tower, a copy of Markaj's tower into the peninsula at the end of Third Universe on top of the Dark Leyline. It invited the Doombringer clones, The Three Mages, which were afraid of its power, and had them swear allegiance. Involvement of Shadowguide and the duel with Micoda Shadowguide went around the world and intervened numerous times, even defeating Micoda for approaching The Black Tower. However, Micoda was the carrier of the Might of Soul. Shadowguide could not take the burden of carrying the Might as it would cause him to violate his own parameters, his duty to Khair Algon. Instead he forced Micoda into a state of sleep and trapped him inside a dimensional lair. As Micoda's allies came to resurrect him, believing he was dead, Shadowguide faked his own death at the hands of the suicide rush technique of Santes. With no one to witness it, he took Micoda's equipment to sell them in order to get money, which he would then replicate using his alchemic power to gain followers of his cause. Micoda would awaken at the place he had fallen and return to his quest. More than a month later, the high-ranking officer Grex of Infinite Legion (influenced by Khalmotep) sought to battle The Three Mages. In the aftermath, The Second Mage a.k.a. Ehrnezga rebelled and destroyed the premises along with Grex and Shadowguide. With the fall of The Black Tower, the goddess Khalmotep, Micoda and Lutir met at its ruins. Khalmotep proceeded to pour purifying waters into the Dark Leyline. Khair Algon could sense his power weakening through time and disrupted the space-time with a paradox, calling Micoda to him to kill him as a sign of war against Khalmotep. Yet Micoda was able to keep fighting the mighty entity. Once it unleashed a chrono-lock type stun on him, trying to destroy him in one blow, Micoda accessed the power of Adocimicoda, Paradox, to break through and create a wormhole which he used to land one strike into the belly of the emperor, shattering his clock-themed nexus and breaking the paradox. With its last words, it acknowledged that a "countdown to the end of time" had begun. Battle data It uses incantations of both common language as well as True Alchemy Runes to channel energies of its being. While slow, it had the power to stop even a lethal shockwave in mid-air as well as lock the target in place to easily destroy them. It had an energy nexus shaped like a clock in its torso. It wields swords shaped like hands of the clock that were manifested from it. With its alchemic prowess, it could materialize a copy of its blade in an instant. It was ultimately brought down by Adocimicoda's power, which it was not prepared to face and could not disrupt the path of its wormhole quickly enough to evade the destructive blow. Once defeated, it left a small blade, Hand of Khair Algon, behind that traveled with Micoda to the current time for him to use. Category:Characters